


A Quiet Night

by neosaiyanangel



Category: Spider-Man (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Curses, Established Relationship, F/F, Seduction, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:47:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25090378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neosaiyanangel/pseuds/neosaiyanangel
Summary: Mary Jane had just settled into bed when something rapped against her window. Felicia slipped in quietly before she could even open the window. But...something was off.
Relationships: Felicia Hardy/Mary Jane Watson
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11
Collections: Little Black Dress Exchange 2020





	A Quiet Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VampirePaladin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampirePaladin/gifts).



Mary Jane stretched as she settled down into her bed, It had been a long day, one that had been devoid of excitement. Just plain old drudgery. She’d wished that Felicia had been available. Her partner said that she had other plans, though, leaving Mary Jane to spend the day alone.

Ah well. It wasn’t like she couldn’t handle a little alone time. Not all her work and days could be exciting.

She had just reached over to her current nightly book when a light rapping against her window caught her attention. Curiously, Mary Jane got out of bed and went to see what in the world-

Then, suddenly, her window opened. In slipped Black Cat - Felicia - quietly and smoothly. The noises of the night filtered in, and small flecks of snow stuck to her hair and suit.

Except...it wasn’t that smooth. There was a strange sway in her movements, and she was looking around as if in a daze.

After sweeping the room, Felicia set her eyes on Mary Jane. “Good. You’re alone.”

“Yeah…? I’m in my  _ bedroom _ . The place where I only bring my current partner?” Mary Jane couldn’t help but to snark back.

“Mmmm…that is true.” Felicia reached for the zipper for her suit.

“Felicia…?” Mary Jane tried not to focus on the show as she asked, “Why exactly are you here?”

“I was freeing a precious little jewel from its corrupt owner. I couldn’t help but admire it in the light. Some... _ thing _ happened. I’m vulnerable.” Felician purred, stripping off her catsuit, “I’m so hot, and so  _ hungry _ . I need help. And who else would care as much as you?”

“I-” Mary Jane stopped short as she noticed something behind Felicia.

_ Wings _ . Bat-like wings seemed to be growing out of Felicia’s back. And a tail, long and darted at the end, waved lazily in the air. It seemed that the suit had kept them tight against her frame. 

Now that Mary Jane was  _ really _ paying attention, there was something slanting Felicia’s mask askew...and what was that strange smell? It was sweet, cloying, something that harkened to carnal temptations. At least, that was what Mary Jane was feeling. She wanted Felicia to  _ ravage _ her.

“What was the gem? Did it have any sort of history?” Mary Jane demanded. “Was it cursed?”

“No idea. It doesn’t really have a history. I looked into it.” Felicia licked her lips. Her full, plump lips. Her eyes were glowing in the dark as she began sauntering towards Mary Jane. It only took a few steps before Felicia was right in front of her. “I need you, MJ.”

Mary Jane felt weak in the knees. The smell was stronger, and her need for Felicia to kiss her, touch her, do with her what she pleased was almost overwhelming. “Felicia…”

“Don’t worry. It’ll all be fine. I just need... _ something _ from you. Nothing bad, I don’t think.” Felicia leaned down and licked Mary Jane’s neck. The feeling of pinpricks against Mary Jane’s skin.

And suddenly,  _ ecstasy _ . Mary Jane was completely lost in the feelings of pleasure. Her vision faded, her mind losing its grip on reality. She could vaguely feel Felicia picking her up.

Reality was gone.


End file.
